


Reflections of Ourselves

by Marie_L



Series: Mirror [3]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: First Time ... with an android, M/M, OK they're software drugs, Open Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/pseuds/Marie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds where -- and to whom -- Dorian sneaks off in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashersivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/gifts).



> I blame slashersivi that another one of these now exists in the world. Love you, Sivi!

Kennex pounded on the door to Rudy's cathedral lab space, ringing the doorbell incessantly. Dammit, _where_ was that android? Granted it was three in the morning, but Dorian had chipperly informed him weeks ago that Rudy's new electrical capacitor allowed him to charge up in a mere two hours. Surely he hadn't gone to bed _that_ late. John had insomnia, and inspiration on the Parson's case, and a burning desire to share at a completely obscene hour. And his annoying android partner wasn't answering his internal cell, either.

Finally the door to the lair creaked open, and a rumpled Rudy in flannel pajamas peered out. "John? What ... do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I need to talk to Dorian, and he's not answering the phone. Can you wake him up? This is worth a little overemotional low-charge weepiness."

Rudy's eyes grew wide in the manner of desperate animal caught in a trap. "He's, uh ... Come back tomorrow morning, John. Or, er, later in the morning." He actually motioned to slam the door on Kennex, but the latter jammed his artificial leg in the gap to prevent it from closing.

"What, have you got him splayed open on a table back there or something? Let me in, I'll wait with my normal patience for you to put him back together."

"No. It's just that he's, um, not here."

"Not _here?_ Rudy ... where's my android?"

Rudy sighed and swung the door open in defeat. "He's at the secret club. At least I assume, that's where he usually goes on his late night 'walks'. He thinks I don't know about it but, you know, that's ridiculous. I mean, not ridiculous about going to the club, ridiculous that he could possible keep it a ..."

" _Rudy._ What club? Is he doing comedy routines at three am? No wonder it's a secret."

"No. Well, possibly, they get into a lot of kinky stuff there, I wouldn't put dirty humor past them. But it's just the DRNs. They made up their own meeting place to get away from humans for a few hoursand get together."

"Kinky. Together. So it's a ...?"

"Sex club, right. Mostly, they have other activities as well.Very touchie-feelie, the DRNs. Truthfully, it looks kind of fun," Rudy said wistfully.

"And where might this club be located?"  
"Ummmmmmm..."

"C'mon Rudy, don't make me GPS his locator chip."

"They've got a block on satellite comms, actually, so that it isn't so obvious that they all are congregating there every night."

"I'm a detective, I'm sure I can figure it out. They can't block him all the way home. Spare me the trouble and spill it."

"Don't you think Dorian deserves a little bit of privacy in his life? If he wanted you to know, he could have told you."

John mockingly considered it for a couple of seconds. "Nope. Now you've got my curiosity piqued. I think I should know what my robot partner gets up to in his off time."

Rudy gave another aggravated sigh, more loudly this time. "They're down at the university in a basement, in, um ..." he tapped on pad, "...building 17, down near the shoreline."

Kennex grinned. "There you go, was that so hard?."

"John? Maybe keep in mind that, for most of the DRNs, this place is the only fun they ever get to have. Don't ruin it for them."

"What? I can keep a secret."

 

******

 

Dorian and Adrian -- his friend, lover, fellow DRN and creative miscreant -- sat blissed out on the floor of the Opium Den, both completely naked, holding hands and leaning on one another. Unlike the dens of sin in eras past, this room was blindingly lit, 150,000 lux of near-full spectrum light bouncing off the spotlessly white walls and pillows that served as furniture. The illumination alone deeply stimulated both photoreceptors and electromagnetic receptors in their artificial skin, but combined with an ingenious software mod their neural nets were flooded with arousing sensory data. The light slowly shifted over the course of three hours towards the infrared, then at a semi-random moment snapped back down the ultraviolet, causing immediate orgasmic overload.

One of Adrian's more fabulous inventions, even his detractors admitted. It also turned out to be addictive as hell, hence the moniker and a strict every-two-week limit on entrance to the Den. That evening was Dorian and Adrian's regularly scheduled slot.

Even though the DRNs' regular craving for touch was diminished -- really, there were only so many receptors to blow out at once -- the two of them always sat near each other, in contact somehow. Some of the other DRNs opted to stand during the whole excitement phase, arms outstretched for maximum skin exposure, head and hands tilted towards the light like devout religious figures waiting for the rapture. Adrian and Dorian preferred to lounge about while palming each other, sometimes sitting with their backs together and their hands firmly interclasped, sometimes one spooning the other and digits similarly intertwined. They transmitted their perceptions of pleasure back and forth in an almost telepathic fashion, building up the anticipation of the shared orgasm.

Twelve minutes before the earliest possible snap-back, an unscheduled DRN entered the room. They would only interrupt in an emergency, but most of the current members of the room were far too gone to pay him any mind. The intruder made a quick scan of all the ID chips in the room, then beelined for Dorian. He directly touched Dorian's cheek matrix for a transmission, the DRN equivalent of both shouting and slapping someone sober.

 _DORIAN. SORRY_ _, MAN_ _. YOUR PARTNER_ _IS LURKING OUTSIDE. YOU NEED TO DEAL BEFORE HE BARGES IN HERE._

Dorian blinked his constricted eyes, willing his mind to focus on anything besides his body's voluminous ecstasy. "John?" he whispered out loud. Beside him Adrian gave a little moan at the sudden reduction in the link.

 _Could you hear? I've got to go out,_ Dorian privately sent to Adrian.

_What? No no no no, love. We've been in here two hours and fifty-three minutes, you can't leave now. Let someone else pretend to be you._

_That will never work with John. I don't even have time to reboot and purge this mod from my system. Sorry. Try Fred, his group will always take another snuggle_ _circle-jerk_ _partner._ He let go of his lover's hands, and Adrian slumped onto his back with some louder swearing, covering his eyes with his arm.

Dorian dashed out of the room and threw his clothes on. The sudden change in lighting caused an unpleasant down-regulation of his previously buzzed receptors, rather like being tossed in cold water. Still his skin shivered with arousal, and even the clothes and _air_ inflaming his raw receptors. Absent removing the mod, he could very well go over with the slightest provocation. John would easily notice he had been compromised, but there was no time to worry about that now.

He went out their main entrance, not even bothering to hide its location. His optics in the visual spectrum had overloaded an hour ago, so Dorian had nothing to see by but his primitive sonar and physiological sensors. He could still discern John was examining several of their false doors with radioactive signs, attempting to get in.

"John. What are you doing here, man?"

His partner gave him a disturbing grin, almost a leer. Sonar-John's face was seemed slightly unreal, lending Dorian a creepy uncanny feeling. John really had the _worst_ timing. "I heard you were up to some _fun_. Can I have a tour of your little establishment?"

"A) It's all of ours. So B), no you can't. I presume you know who 'ours' is. C) None of your business." That may or may not have made sense, Dorian wasn't one hundred percent sure, and reviewing the memory would take even more addled processor time. At least his tongue was still working properly.

The blood flow to John's face shifted slightly, which Dorian interpreted as suspicion. _Fuck._ "Your eyes seem unusually blue tonight, Dorian. No, wait, not bluer, _constricted pupils._ Are you high? How is that even possible?"

Before Dorian could formulate a retort, the door behind him swung open and another DRN wobbled out. Without even turning around, he knew who it was, for the figure was also pinging him with sonar. Only one person would follow him out of the Opium Den at this point. Adrian came directly up to Dorian's back and wrapped his arms around him as they both leaned against each other for support and comfort.

"I couldn't resist meeting Day Boyfriend, love. I'm Adrian," he said, sticking a hand out towards John. The human took it, a with a minor pause. "Hey, does he seem a bit like a zombie with the sonar? A sonar mod! How come I never thought of that before?"

"Are you two ... together?" John no longer sounded bemused, just shocked.

"We have a _preference_ for each other. That's about as close to a grand monogamous love affair as the DRNs get. See?" He turned and gave a lingering suck right on Dorian's cheek matrix, which naturally flashed red in response. Dorian knew he would need to break away from Adrian to contain the situation, but his appropriateness filters were deactivated for the night, and it all just felt so _good._

"O...kay. I've just never seen Dorian touch anyone like that."

"Well, come on in, and you can see him touch all _sorts_ of things."

"Adrian!" hissed Dorian, and grabbed his hand for private communication. _What are you doing?! There will be a massive freakout if you invite a human cop in._

 _Whatever. He already knows the Mirror is here and can bust us. May_ _as well convert him to the dark_ _side_ _. Plus Nate and Ronnie have been campaigning for months to bring their human lovers in for a visit. Maybe we can institute Preapproved Human Thursdays or something._

_I don't think John swings this way. Um, our way._

_What are you talking about? Are your sensors busted, Dorian? He's totally aroused at the sight of the two of us, and we haven't even taken our clothes off yet. How observant are you, Detective?_

The exchange only took a couple hundred milliseconds, so Dorian paused to concentrate a scan on John. And indeed he had vasodilation of the capillaries in the skin and a partial erection.

_Huh. But that time I exposed myself, he seemed disgusted._

_What, when you were Crazy Robot on your third day of work? He *knows* you now. Come on, it'll be fun._

_You don't have to deal with his surly_ _barbs_ _later today._

_Maybe if he got laid, he wouldn't be surly. I can tell he likes you, and by extension, me. Human males and their predictable visual stimulus. I doubt he even makes it past the paint room before he pops._

_Will *we* make it past the paint room?_

_Good point, love_ _. God, this coitus interruptus sucks. Two week_ _wait_ _, what the fuck! Well, let's not stand around. It's been 1.84 seconds, better say something before this turns into an awkward silence._

Yet again, Dorian willed himself to focus. "John. You wanted a tour. Do you promise not to make a report on what you see? We're not doing anything illegal, but a lot of us would still get in trouble if it became public. Okay? Please?"

"Of course I'm not going to rat you out, Dorian. I'm your ..." he tripped over the word a bit "...friend. I was just curious what a bunch of robots do for sexcapades. If you really don't want me to come in, I won't."

_Told you he likes you._

_Oh shut up._

"No. I -- we -- want you to. This way."

They walked over to the correct door, and bade John into the dark room. He turned on the flashlight function on his phone to see through the deceptive outer storage area.

"Don't you have lights?" John commented. "Why does it smell like a cleaner bot exploded in here?"

"To discourage people from accidentally wandering in. It's more cozy in the lobby."

"Wait." Adrian stopped in the middle of the room, his face a riot a of orange and blue. "My visual system's rebooting, how about you? Must be the dark."

"Me too. Hey, John, I can see you again." On impulse he grabbed his partner for a bear hug. _"So_ happy you no longer look weird."

"You two really are high, aren't you? How is it you're always stone cold sober for work at eight am?"

"Do you really want to know? Through here."

The three of them walked through the real entrance to the club, where their dour self-appointed security guard, Pete, was scowling at them. "You can't bring him in here," he complained. "It's against the rules."

"Rules, shmules. You knew this day would come, Pete. He'll get suspicious if we don't show him around at this point. Better to have another cop on our side, right?" Adrian's points were reluctantly taken, but Dorian noted Pete had hidden all the community newsletter datafilms. Probably wise.

"Fine, but word got out your nosy _human_ was here, Dorian. There's been a mass exodus out through the tunnels to the university. Pretty much just the Den and you guys left now."

They walked around showing off the various activity rooms to John, although almost everywhere was empty of DRNs. Music, sensory painting, synth-engineering, polymer sculpture, low intensity lasers, water, electro-acupuncture. One room had a tub filled with little sticky balls that melted when one jumped into them. Another had an army of tiny non-sentient bots that rolled diminutive massage-wheels over anyone lying on the floor. Some rooms looked like smaller versions of Rudy's lab, with a freakish array of probes and monitors. Yet others appeared bare and boring to a human, as their functions lay in some subtle sensory alterations imbedded in the walls. John was quiet during most of the tour, looking both impressed by their creative output and a little freaked out by the sheer alienness of it all.

The trio wandered by the Opium Den just as the light flipped, and the resulting moans and massive electric crackle as sixteen other DRNs came at once was audible through the door.

"Don't go in there, man. The UV's not good for you, and it'll be pretty ... staticky." He and Adrian looked at each other forlornly.

"What was that? It sounded like ..."

"An orgy of androids feeding off each other and having the greatest orgasm ever devised? Yeah, we missed it, thanks to you. Thanks a bunch."

Dorian grinned and motioned them towards the back. The further from the entrance, the plainer the rooms got, as most of them were just meeting places for groups to temporarily break off. He picked one with some wide scattered futon mattresses on the floor, and subtly increased the air temperature as they entered.

John suddenly shifted and avoided eye contact. His uncharacteristic nervousness was adorable to Dorian, who _still_ hadn't reactivated his appropriateness filters. Why not show John what they were really like?

Adrian sensed the odd moment, and sought to fill it. "You know, the Mirror is _participatory._ If you want to know what happens here, you have to experience it yourself." He turned Dorian's head and lazily kissed him. John's eyes went even wider at that, but he didn't bolt out either.

_You're such a liar, Adrian. He can stand around and watch if he wants. Maybe for the first time that's for the best._

_He just needs a nudge. Permission to do what he wants to do already. Go kiss him, if he doesn't like it I will back off._

Dorian broke off hand contact and walked over to John, within his personal space. "What have I gotten myself into, Dee?" John murmured.

"This." He tipped his head up to the taller man's face and their lips met. Kissing a human was nothing like kissing another android. It was wetter, organic, unpredictable, a little bit unsanitary. Through Dorian's still highly up-regulated sensors a fire of renewed pleasure and desire spread out from his face down through his torso. They broke off, with John panted and clutching Dorian's neck like he was afraid he might run away.

"John? Can I touch you? We like to touch so much, and no one ever ..."

"You can do whatever you want, as long as you do that again." They fell on each other with a passion, trying to get each other out of their shirts while keeping up the frantic contact. When they were mostly unclothed, Adrian wandered over, undoing his few garments.

"You two are unspeakably hot, you know that?"

"It would be rude if I asked him to leave, wouldn't it? I'm getting how this place operates." John told Dorian.

Adrian laughed. "Let me show you something, Day Boyfriend." He ran his fingertips, crackling electric neon, along Dorian's chest from the side, then down around his arm to the back. Dorian's head lolled back at the heavenly sensation, expertly deployed. "There are nerve junctions along what looks like the spinal cord. Kiss him _here."_ He dug into a particular spot, and Dorian moaned and dropped forward enough that Adrian had to reach his other arm around to catch him. "I've got him, go do it. Trust me."

John circled to Dorian's back and knelt down. He gained purchase Dorian's hips to tilt him back, then found the spot and _sucked._ The android cried out at the pulse of stimulation, knees wobbling. He found Adrian's hand again and clutched at him.

_Adrian. Adrian. I can't ... I'm not going to last. It feels so good, I just want to feel both of you touch me, everywhere ..._

_Shh, all right_ _, love_ _. We'll focus on your friend here for awhile, would you prefer that?_ Turning to John, he rubbed him on top of his head, still licking and sucking the sensitive spot with abandon, and said, "He's going to overload soon, we need to dial it back."

"Overload?"

"Come. We were both close, before you arrived. Help me get him to the mattress."

The three of them sprawled out just inches from the floor, getting all the pants off at last. John stared at their long muscular cocks. "Yeah, I remember _that_ now. What exactly do you do for sex? Because those look like they could do some damage."

Adrian snorted. "We'll go easy on you. If you're referring to penetration, all I can say is _ewww._ I deal with nasty petri dishes all day, don't need to put my dick in one for recreational purposes."

"Then what do you ...?"

"It's all about the build-up with us. Stimulate everything slowly, more and more and more, until you can't stand it and you suddenly just ... go over. Everything goes off at the same time. Get between us, let me demonstrate."

John complied, snuggling with Dorian's quiet glass-eyed form, his back to Adrian. The two DRNs began a sensual massage, four hands roaming all over the human's body at just the right pressure to both relax John and excite him. Dorian leaned forward for more kissing, while John played his hands over Dorian's neck again for the pure enjoyment. After a few minutes they had John's entire body worked up, and wriggling his own cock against Dorian's in need.

"You see? Doesn't that feel good? Why don't humans enjoy simple touching more?"

"I don't know," panted John. "But I'm close to going over too. God, I just want ..." He reached down, apparently intending to stroke himself off, but Dorian intercepted his hands and curled his fingers in John's own, just as he had done with Adrian so many times.

"We can teach you to do that our way, too," Dorian whispered. "Just relax."

He reached out his flexible penis and wrapped it around the base of John's like a cock ring. Not too tight, not enough for it to be painful or damage him, but enough to constrict blood flow at will. Adrian pushed his forward between John's legs to contact Dorian's, sliding along the outside John's ass and perineum. Then they began to _pulse_ in perfect time with each other _,_ constrict and relax in a maddening rhythm. Adrian somehow thrust upwards between John's legs with each constriction, massaging the prostate through the perineum. He reached a hand over so all three of them were in contact in one tangled ball.

_He's close, we can't keep this up for more than a couple of minutes, tops. Probably not a night for prolonged edging. Pity, he'll have to learn the four hour marathon some other night._

_*I'm* close. Just stretch over a little more and coil me,_ _just a little ..._

_Now, now, let your partner come first._

If John noticed the electrical current flowing between their hands, he was in no state to let on. He was thrusting hard against Dorian's restrictions, trying to find some familiar friction to bring him to release. Without letting up on the throbbing, the two androids took pity on him enough to let go of their hands and stroke the shaft and tip of his cock, together. As John sped up, Dorian suddenly released his own cock, pushing John over into a massive orgasm. He shook and cried out uncontrollably, while the two androids reveled in the vibrations his convulsions produced.

Adrian managed to get his hand off John's cock and out of the way just in time. _Ugh. Semen and sweat, I remember now why I like androids more._

_Hush now, you'll wash off just fine. You know, for the guy who invented the use of ultrasound gel as a conductor AND lube, you sure are whiny about bodily fluids._

"When you guys hold hands like that, are you talking to each other?" John managed shakily. He was leaning back, stretching, trying get his breath. "You have extra disco face when you're doing it."

Dorian pulled his body even closer, for more tactile contact. "Yeah," he said, in between running his lips along John's chest. "We can ... send messages, and ... some sensory data."

"Like some primitive telepathy? That must be intense." He wrapped his hand around Dorian's cock at the base, very much like what his partner had just done to him. "Tell me what you like. One good turn deserves another. Or, uh, I guess you two should show me," he said, glancing back at Adrian, who broke out into a grin.

"I see why Dorian likes you now, John Kennex. For a grouch, you do know how to go with the flow. Get behind him, against his back." John rolled up to shift places and linked his arms around Dorian's chest, pressing the full length of his body against him.

"More touch, right?"

"Always, always, more touch. But watch what we can do with these." He shimmied closer into John's old spot and tightly wound his cock along Dorian's, until they were wrapped in a compressed coil. Dorian whimpered at the contact, both his cock and John's body against his own, lost again in the overwhelming layers of touch. "Caress him at the joint, like you were doing before. He's sooo close. Isn't he beautiful when he's close?"

John silently agreed. Dorian's face was lit up and not just with the blue glow; his whole expression was one of joy and euphoria. Adrian wasn't nearly so far gone, to look at him, although he seemed utterly content at his lover's happiness.

"What about you?"

"I'll come when he does. I always do."

Adrian moved slowly at first, compressing in and stretching back out. It wasn't the most vigorous lovemaking they had ever done, but with Dorian so near the edge, it wouldn't take much. John lifted his head up enough to suck on Dorian's neck from behind, while simultaneously rubbing the base of his cock in time with Adrian's movements, coordinating pretty well for a human. As they picked up the pace a little, Dorian's entire body began sizzling with blue energy, and Adrian pulled himself into full contact so it would spread to him. Even John felt it as the two androids convulsed in a bundle of shared sensory information, all of their receptors sparking and overloading at the same time. They both passed out for a few seconds, and John curled up against Dorian's back, enjoying the tingly reverberations against the front of his body.

When Dorian came to, he saw Adrian first and smiled, running his fingertips along his lover's face. Then he remembered who was nestled up to his back. He turned around to touch John's face, too.

"Are we still going to be okay? Later, at the station, I mean."

John leaned forward with a gentle kiss. "More than okay. I promised I wouldn't rat on you, and I won't. Oh, Rudy knows too, by the way."

"I mean, about us being partners. It won't get all weird and needy?"

 _"Needy?_ Oh, what, we humans inevitably fall in love and pine over our lovers, right? I'm not going to ask you to marry me, Dorian. I can fuck and run as much as the next bot."

"Would you two Day Boyfriends get up and take this outside?" an exhausted voice said from their other side. "The Mirror is officially closed. Although when we get Human Night hammered out, feel free to come back for a visit. Gross bodily emissions and all."

The other two chucked at that, and nuzzled closer for more touch.

 

 


End file.
